All That Matters
by Aspiring young writer
Summary: How will the Crawely family deal with the death of their beloved Matthew Crawely?
1. Chapter 1

George Matthew Crawely was now two weeks old... Two weeks she had been without Matthew... Two weeks, and she was still in shock. Mary woke up every morning still expecting to see her husband Matthew by her side, but it would only happen in a dream. When Mary heard the tragic news of her husband's passing she did not want to be with anyone but her baby, George. He was already reminding her of Matthew, his hair and eyes. She stayed with George as much as she could because he was Matthew's gift to her; she was so grateful to him. But now back at home she has to accept that except for George she is alone.

That day Tom had come by to see how Mary was doing. She found this very helpful because he was the only one who truly knew how she felt and what she was experiencing. Sybie loved to visit little George. She would run over to him as soon as she saw the baby. Mary would keep a watchful eye on both Sybie and George as she got up to talk to Tom.

"How are you doing today, Mary?"

"I'm just glad I have George..." As she trialled off Tom realized how depressing the house looked all in black...again.

"We have gone through a tough year but you will pull through stronger than ever."

"You think so? I don't know how much more I can take."

"Your sister always admired you for being so brave and strong. She told me so many stories from when you were all little. I know how strong you can be."

Just then Carson called everyone in for dinner. As everyone started to eat, Mary noticed how empty the table was. Her parents, Granny, Edith, Tom, and herself. No Matthew, no Sybil. Mary wanted to talk about a happy subject, something to take her mind off Matthew.

"Edith, how is Mr. Gregson?" Mary inquired.

"Oh, he is very well thank you for asking." Edith sounded delighted to talk about him and of course Violet disapproved.

"And how is his wife?"

"Granny!" Mary was furious about the rude remark. "Why can't you let her be happy, she has found someone who she cares about! That's all that matters!"

Everyone was silent for the rest of dinner. No one wanted to upset Mary. But the silence upset her even more, so she excused herself from the table, picked up George, and went up stairs.

"I didn't mean to upset the poor girl." Said Violet, realizing how upset Mary was.

"We know Mama, you didn't mean any harm. Cora should I go check on her?" Robert said sympathetically.

"No dear I think I should."

When Cora reached Mary's room she could hear her soft sobs before she opened the door. She knocked but Mary did not reply. She opened the door and saw Mary holding the baby tight to her chest sitting on the foot of her bed, trying to compose herself but not having much success.

"Mary..." She was interrupted.

"Mama! Why did this happen? I don't understand! I need help, I need Matthew!"

Cora utterly heartbroken, attempted to calm her daughter "Oh Mary..." She was interrupted again.

"Matthew! Matthew! Matthew!"

After this Mary broke down completely. Cora could see all the pain and suffering in Mary's eyes. All she could do was hug her grieving daughter and grandchild.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary is awaken by baby George crying in his crib. Mary gets out of bed and rushes over to calm her two month old baby. She picks him up and starts rocking him and humming. George immediately quiets down as Mary brings him over to her bed. Mary sat there holding her beautiful little blue eyed baby, wondering how much different her life would be if she still had Matthew with her. She leaned over to whisper to George, "Your really lucky you know George, you will always be safe because you have your father will always be watching over you."

At 6 o'clock, Anna went into Lady Mary's room to open the curtains and check on George. She saw Lady Mary asleep on her bed holding George, she quietly stepped out of the room, but Mary woke up.  
"Oh Anna come in, George will be getting hungry soon anyway."  
As Anna opened up the curtains the light flooded into the room.  
"Oh it looks so beautiful out today! Will you help me get George ready for a walk later?"  
"Of course m'lady, you seem very happy today."  
"I am Anna!"

Downstairs in the library, Tom and lord Grantham were going over the revenue of the estate.  
"We've done very well this month, the farm is up and running again."  
"That's good news Tom, Downton is back on track and its about time."  
"I was wondering now that there is some extra money... my brother is looking for a job."  
"No. I'm sorry but I will not allow it. He was a drunken fool the last time he was here. I will not have him working in this house."  
"I understand. It's just his garage hasn't been doing well, and he likes a girl in the next village over. He's cleaned himself up he really has, and he's got his drinking under control. He just wants to impress her. Can you just think about it please?"  
"Alright, but it's not likely. I hire people who will represent this house well and I won't stand for anyone who goes against that.

Mary was about to go on her walk with George, when she saw Edith coming down the stairs.  
"Hello Edith, would you like to go on a walk with us? It's such a beautiful day."  
Edith, a little stunned by the invitation graciously accepted.  
Outside walking through the estate, it felt like they were all alone.  
"He's an adorable baby, Mary. He looks just like his father."  
"Isn't he the cutest thing!"  
"Your in a very good mood, what's gotten into you?"  
"I don't know really... hope, I guess. Hope that each day I will feel better, and knowing I will always have George. And that George will always have Matthew looking out for him, and he will always be keeping us safe."  
Edith smiled blissfully at her sister and the baby. This was the first time she had seen Mary smile in two months and she was genuinely happy for her sister.


End file.
